A Very Unlikely Crime Scene
by madasarabbit
Summary: When a gruesome murder takes place in the supposed Happiest Place on Earth, an amused Booth and annoyed Brennan are called in to investigate. NOTE: THIS IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, PEOPLES!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know this is very, very short for my standards, but I'm fairly sure that that is how most of the chaps will be for this story. Wish me luck, everyone, this is my first actual crime-related story!**

**Okay, kindly R+R to let me know what you think of the direction of how it's going, whther the minimal dialogue you see here is in character, etc.**

* * *

"Disneyland?" Dr. Temperance Brennan asked as she rounded the corner, carrying way too many things and going at a pace that could easily be considered jogging, "Yeah, right. There is absolutely no way I can go with you _tomorrow_ to _Disneyland_."

He smiled. "Aw, come on, Bones. You know you're the best for the job."

Indeed, she was. And it was obvious, too, at the workload she had at the moment. "You have to be kidding me. Do you have any idea how busy I am right now? First of all," she began, dropping off a pile of folders on Angela's desk only to start briskly walking in another direction again, "I have the paperwork on last week's biker brigade murder. You know, the one _you_ brought in?" He winced.

"Plus we just got in the entire shipment of unidentified skeletons excavated from that burial site found by archaeologists in New Saxon yesterday. Cataloging and characterizing them will take days, if not weeks for my team. Besides, do you really think Cam will let me go right now, what with Zach-" Brennan broke off. "It's not gonna happen."

"Actually..." Booth had a mischievous glint in his eye. "I do." He didn't even turn to look at Tempe, who had stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she asked, sounding angry. "You _what_?"

"She already gave me permission."

* * *

**Ha, told you it was short. "Why disneyland?" you may ask. Well, I've been there an freakishly large amount of times since I was, I don't know, two, (so for about 18 years) so I felt the undeniable urge to see Brennan and Booth there. Oh, don't worry, though: I'll be sure to make Brennan hate it, at least at first.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, as disappointed as I was at the altogether lack of reviews for the opening chapter, I thought that I would at least write a couple more, seeing as I must have had at least twenty fanfic readers put the thing on alert. Please please please give me a bit of feedback! I'll love you all forever if you do!**

**All right, now that I'm all done being a desperate fanfiction writer, I present to you, with no further ado- chapter 2.**

* * *

"Bones, could you please quit with the ice queen act for five minutes?" Booth gripped the steering wheel of their newly rented Crown Victoria and exhaled. He had never had a problem with flying before, but being on a plane for more than four hours with nobody to talk to but the two obnoxious newlyweds behind him (they were bothering the hell out of him with their incessant telling each other "Oh, no_, you're_wonderful!", which got mildly sickening after awhile.) which was absolutely awful. Especially with Bones pretending her partner didn't exist. _Yeah, that was definitely a factor._

She turned to look out the window and slid on her sunglasses. "I don't know what you mean."  
"Aw, come on. I know you're annoyed that I went and asked for permission to take you out of the state-"  
"_Without_ my permission. _Again_."

"Yeah, I get that. And as I tried to tell you a thousand times on the plane when you gave me the cold shoulder-"

She interrupted again. "I probably didn't hear you. I was listening to my mp3 player. And I fell asleep."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. So you weren't ignoring me then? We're all good?"

"Sure." But although her mouth said they were fine, but her crossed arms and solid resolve to concentrate on looking out the window said otherwise.

He sighed. Well, it's not like I didn't try. _If she wants to be that way, it's not my problem. Who cares? We're going to Disneyland!_

Five minutes of the car passing through Los Angeles passed in silence. It wasn't as nice as he remembered, all blue skies and palm trees. Sure, the palm trees were still there, and the sky did look particularly nice, but there was just a different feeling in the air. They weren't by the beach, so there weren't any bikini-clad aspiring actresses hanging around as far as Booth could tell, and the amount of cold hard gum-laden concrete and steel-grey buildings was overwhelming.

Eventually, however, they were out of downtown and heading south on the freeway toward Anaheim.

This time, Brennan spoke up first. "So, have you been to Disney...what is it? World? Land?"

He let out a little laugh. "Disneyland, Bones. You may want to brush up on a few key facts like that first. And yes, I came here with my parents and brother a few times in the summer when I was little." Sensing an opening, he asked, "You?"

"No." Now she turned to face him, and even though her sunglasses shielded her eyes, Booth could have sworn he saw some sadness register on her face. "My parents had promised me that we could go for my seventeenth birthday."

"Oh." Booth was struck silent again. He had no idea…_it wasn't like you could have guessed, man! Who goes to Disneylandwhen they're seventeen?_ But he still felt terrible. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Well, you're going now."

She looked surprised at the simple gesture, but smiled at him anyway. "Yes. We are."

A pause.

"But you could have asked my permission first."

Their tender moment was over; Booth sighed for the umpteenth time.

This was going to be one long trip.

* * *

**Okay! All done with chapter two. Actually, that was much harder to write than I anticipated. (Is anyone interested in becoming my beta? If you are, just shoot me a message and I'll send you whatever part of the third chapter I'm at.) Tell me what ya think so far!**


End file.
